


A Smile and Spirit Unmatched

by Narancia (AndOhmygodCholesterol)



Series: Our [Fighting Spirit] [1]
Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Kirishima Eijirou, Genderbending, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndOhmygodCholesterol/pseuds/Narancia
Summary: We’ve all heard the story. A boy is born into a superpowered world. A boy is ridiculed over his lack of a Quirk. A boy gifted with a Quirk that seems to be made for heroism. And a towering Paragon of Heroism, a Symbol of Peace. This “story” has been told many times, each time with something different, something unique, but still the same. Now, we will se another of these variations of the "story". Let's see how things turn out, shall we?- DiAngelo





	A Smile and Spirit Unmatched

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so fucking destroy me so I can become a better writer and kick your ass with a better story.

We’ve all heard the story. A boy is born into a superpowered world. A boy is ridiculed over his lack of a Quirk. A boy gifted with a Quirk that seems to be made for heroism. And a towering Paragon of Heroism, a Symbol of Peace. This “story” has been told many times, each time with something different, something unique, but still the same.

In this retelling of the age-old story of heroism, our heroes are the same, save for one core difference. Our hero, Izuku Midoriya, has never been ridiculed over his missing uniqueness, over his lack of a quirk. 

He has never known someone named Katsuki Bakugou. Instead, he meets someone with a pure heart, a determined mind, and an unbreakable soul. He meets someone with neverending energy, with an unfathomable hunger for friendship, and unshakable loyalty to their friends. 

He has been gifted with something that is truly unique. Something that will allow him to become the one to bring about a new golden age. A new Age of Heroes. And he will be one to lead it with unshakable resolve, an indomitable will, and a fearless smile.

This is his story.  
This is his legend.  
This is his legacy. 

So let's go back and see how it all began. Where two lovers, Kamina Jiha and Inko Midoriya became one, and the conception of a new li-WHOA WHOA WHOA! NOT THAT BEGINNING! JESUS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!!?- Kondraki

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all my fellow bitches in Epsi's discord. You know who you are.


End file.
